Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), electronic medical records (EMR), etc.) to manage clinical information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information. The information may be centrally stored or divided into a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during an encounter with a patient, medical personnel may access patient information, such as a patient's medical history and/or a patient's symptoms in an ongoing medical procedure. Alternatively, medical personnel may enter new information, such as history, diagnostic, or treatment information, into a medical information system during an ongoing medical procedure.
Medical practitioners, such as doctors, surgeons, and other medical professionals, rely on clinical information stored in such systems during an encounter(s) with a patient to, for example, assess the condition of a patient, provide immediate treatment in an emergency situation, diagnose a patient and/or provide any other medical treatment or attention. Additionally, medical administrators rely on financial information stored in such systems to generate medical bills associated with the encounter(s) with the medical practitioners and/or the medical personnel. As a result, if the clinical information, the financial information and/or any other information related to an encounter(s) between a patient and medical personnel stored on such systems is inaccurate and/or incomplete, managing a quality of delivered care provided to a patient and/or generating accurate medical bills associated with the encounter(s) may be compromised.